The present invention relates in general to the formation of tubular components, and, more particularly, to a multi-station machine used to form T-shaped tubular components from tubular blanks having forming material inserts.
One method of forming a T-shaped tubular component is to deform a tubular pipe through the application of internal pressure thereby causing a bulge to form. The tubular pipe, filled with an insert, such as Wood's metal, is positioned within a die having a T-shaped cavity. The portion of the T-shaped cavity not occupied by the tubular pipe is called the outlet. The tubular pipe and insert are compressed by a pair of opposing punches that engage both ends or runs of the pipe and the insert thereby forming a bulge in the pipe that extends into the outlet of the T-shaped cavity.
Once the bulge or outlet of the T-shaped tubular component is formed, the punches are removed. The tubular component is then transferred to a furnace or oil bath where it is heated to a temperature greater than the melting point of the Wood's metal so that the Wood's metal may be drained from the tubular component. The tubular component is then removed from the furnace or oil bath. Once the tubular component cools down, it is taken to another location where the top portion of the bulge is exposed by sawing or drilling. The tubular component is moved again to another location where the runs and outlet of the component are sized as desired for a particular application.
Such a method is time consuming as the tubular components are typically transferred in gross from one processing location to another. Further, it takes a relatively long period of time to remove the insert from the component as the component must first be heated to the melting point of the insert and then cooled before further processing. Furthermore, Wood's metal includes lead thereby necessitating additional process steps to ensure that the lead is completely removed from the component.
Accordingly, there is a need for a machine having a plurality of successive stations for forming T-shaped tubular components. There is a further need for such a machine in which two or more of the forming processes are carried out in a single station. There is yet a further need for such a machine in which the insert is removed without having to apply heat to the tubular component. There is still a further need for such a machine in which lead is not used during processing. There is an even further need for such a machine in which material usage is reduced by forming a tubular component having a more uniform wall thickness. Preferably, such a machine would produce a relatively large number of components in a relatively short period of time.